Power Rangers Super Ninja Storm
by templeofolar
Summary: A group of boys free the villains from the Abyss of Evil, and now, it is the rangers' problem to defeat them. The Ninja Storm rangers are back!
1. Return of the Ninja

The Return of the Ninja

School was over for three children in the Blue Bay Harbor Elementary School. Their day ended at 3:35 P.M.. The three children left the school and stumbled upon a vortex that was in the subway tunnels. They were in awe.

"That's so cool!" said one of the boys.

"Should we go inside?" asked another boy.

"Yeah!" said the third boy.

They entered the vortex and saw something which they thought that was cool. They noticed a majestic doorway and were in awe.

"Let's open it!" said one of the boys.

"Yeah!" said the first boy.

"Together!" said the second boy.

They managed to open the door which led to the Abyss of Evil. Soon, the three boys were somehow snatched inside, and the door was left open. The manager of the Abyss of Evil took the three boys and tied them with strong ropes to a pillar. The children cried for mercy.

"Guess what?" said the manager of the Abyss of Evil, "you're never getting out of here!"

The boys again cried in fear and also in sadness. They became very afraid. The manager laughed at their misery as the boys began to cry, because they felt like they had no hope left. The manager continued to laugh evilly.

"We're free!" said Lothor.

While in the Abyss of Evil, Vexacus, Motodrone, and Shimazu heard Lothor when he saw that the door was open. Lothor saw that Vexacus, Motodrone, and Shimazu saw that the door was open, so Lothor contended with the manager of the Abyss of Evil, and won. Then Lothor was able to escape, and he took Vexacus, Motodrone, and Shimazu with him. All four of them managed to escape the Abyss of Evil, and then, they went to the city of Blue Bay Harbor.

"We're free!" said Vexacus, "it is so nice to be out of that place!"

"I agree!" said Shimazu.

After they arrived in the city, they came up to the Blue Bay Harbor city square, and then they began harassing the public in the city. As a result, the public began to panic and run wild. Some of the citizens sought refuge in their homes. All of the citizens reacted in fear. Now, Hayley Ziktor was also in the city at the time visiting relatives. She noticed the chaos in the city. Now, on the news, there was a reporter on channel nine news who was reporting on the chaos in the city. At the time, Cam was watching the news. Before he acted, he decided to hear the rest of the broadcast. Now, the reporter was not able to finish her broadcast because some Kelsak Furies attacked her.

"Dad," said Cam, "did you hear the news?"

"Yes, I did, son," said Kanoi.

"We can't just stand here!" said Cam, "we need to do something!"

"Well," said Kanoi, "our only chance is to call the previous rangers back to duty."

"I know," said Cam, "but aren't our powers void of energy now?"

"They could be," said Kanoi, "but if we try, that could be our only hope."

"I guess you're right," said Cam, "so, how do I get down there without ranger powers?"

"I guess that you'll have to have faith in yourself, son," said Kanoi, "I believe in you. You can do this!"

"Yeah!" said Cam, "if you say so."

"You should get going," said Kanoi, "time is not on our side!"

"Right, dad," said Cam.

Cam left the area and went to the insides of the city of Blue Bay Harbor. Then, he bumped into a stranger and accidentally knocked her books from her hand.

"Whoa!" said Cam, to the stranger, "what are you doing out here during a monster attack? You could get seriously hurt! Go home, now!" said Cam.

"Well," said Hayley, "what are you doing out here?"

"I'm Hayley Ziktor," said Hayley, "I'm looking for someone who can help us with this problem. I'm a scientist. I graduated from MIT."

"MIT, huh?" asked Cam, "I'm Cam Watanabe. Maybe we can work together somehow!"

Cam bent down to pick up her books.

"Here," said Cam, "here are your books."

Cam gave her her books and gave them to her.

"Thank you!" said Hayley.

"No problem!" said Cam, "now, come with me!"

"Okay," said Hayley.

Hayley and Cam went to Cam's house. Kanoi was waiting for him when he returned back to the home. He noticed that a woman was with him.

"Cam," said Kanoi, "who is this?"

"This is Hayley Ziktor," said Cam, "she's a scientist and a graduate of MIT."

"Oh, really?" asked Kanoi.

"Nice to meet you," said Hayley.

Hayley extended her hand, and Kanoi shook it.

"Cam," said Kanoi, "we can't just let anyone come here. If we do, we will become vulnerable."

"I see," said Cam, "I brought her here so that she can help us!"

"I guess it's okay, this time," said Kanoi, "now, let's get to work."

"Okay," said Hayley, "what do we do?"

"As you already know," said Kanoi, "the ninja powers are in the Abyss of Evil. Since strength is in numbers, it would be wise of you two to go together. It sounds dangerous, but I believe that you two can do it."

"I think that I know where that is," said Cam, "come with me, Hayley!"

"Okay," said Hayley.

Hayley and Cam exited the home, and Hayley followed Cam to the location of the doorway to the Abyss of Evil. Hayley started to become frightened.

"What is this place?" asked Hayley.

"It's the Abyss of Evil," said Cam, "scary, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" said Hayley.

"Don't worry," said Cam, "I'm scared, too! But as dad said, strength is in numbers. That is why I need you to come with me."

"Okay," said Hayley, "let's get this over with!"

Cam and Hayley noticed that the door to the Abyss of Evil was left open.

"Shall we?" asked Cam.

"I guess," said Hayley.

Cam and Hayley entered the doorway. The place looked miserable. The boys who opened the door were crying, and Hayley noticed them.

"Look!" said Hayley, "those three boys are tied up! We have to free them!"

"Okay," said Cam, "let's split up. You free the boys, and I'll search for the powers."

"Right," said Hayley.

Hayley and Cam split up. Hayley went right to the boys and untied them. The boys were elated as a result.

"Follow me," said Hayley.

Hayley led the boys from the Abyss of Evil and led them safely outside.

"Now," said Hayley, "get out of here!"

The boys listened well. They ran as fast as they could from the scene. They also went home. Their parents were worried about them. They made it safely. Hayley was a little worried about Cam, but she left Cam to handle the assignment to himself. Cam searched high and low, and after a little while, he was able to locate the ninja stone.

"Here it is!" said Cam.

Cam proceeded to leave the Abyss of Evil, but the manager stopped him.

"So," said the manager, "where do you think you're going?"

Cam held onto the stone tightly and was in fear. Cam managed to step on the manager's left foot, and the manager was in pain. Then, Cam ran towards the exit. As he proceeded to leave, the manager shot fire at Cam, and Cam ran as fast as he could towards the exit. He made it safely out, and closed the door. He approached Hayley.

"Are the boys safe?" asked Cam.

"Yeah," said Hayley, "they are."

"Good," said Cam, "then, let's get back home!"

Hayley and Cam went back to the house as quickly as they could with the ninja stone. Then, Cam presented the ninja stone to Kanoi.

"Dad," said Cam, "here's the stone!"

"Great!" said Kanoi, "this may be exactly what we need!"

"But it has no power," said Cam, "how do we use it if it has no power?"

"I have an idea!" said Hayley.

"Great!" said Cam, "what is it?"

"I can try to energize it somehow," said Hayley, "I'll be right back. Buy me some time!"

"Okay," said Cam.

Hayley left the home and went to an automotive shop. She bought four car batteries from the merchant. Then she quickly and safely returned back to the home. Cam saw the four car batteries in a cardboard box.

"What are those for?" asked Cam.

"This is our energy source!" said Hayley, "we can use these to charge up the ninja powers."

"Alright," said Cam, "so, let's do it!"

Hayley set the four batteries and the ninja stone on the table and attached the four batteries and the ninja stone with electric wires.

"Here goes nothing!" said Hayley.

The plan worked. The ninja powers were fully re-energized. Kanoi quickly noticed this.

"Now," said Kanoi, "we can call the rangers!"

"Yeah," said Hayley, "let's do it!"

Hayley went to the Wind Academy and summoned Tori, Hunter, Dustin, and Shane. They came to the home. She also called Blake from his racing career, and he volunteered to come.

"So, what's going on?" asked Dustin.

"I'm Hayley Ziktor," said Hayley, "Cam and I summoned you because we need you guys and Cam to become Power Rangers once more."

"Why?" asked Blake, "what's going on?"

"Apparently," said Cam, "a group of boys opened the door to the Abyss of Evil, and they set the monsters in the Abyss of Evil free. The boys are safe, but the city of Blue Bay Harbor isn't."

"You mean that Vexacus, Motodrone, and Shimazu are back?" asked Tori.

"Exactly," said Cam, "so is Lothor!"

"So," said Tori, "what do we do? We have no powers!"

"Wrong," said Cam, "actually, you do! Hayley and I were able to retrieve the powers from the Abyss of Evil."

"Oh, really?" asked Tori.

"Yes," said Cam, "zords and all!"

"Good," said Shane, "then, we can take on all of these guys!"

"Yeah!" said Hunter.

Hayley saw Vexacus, Motodrone, and Shimazu causing trouble in Blue Bay Harbor on the computer.

"Guys," said Hayley, "you need to get down to the city. They are causing trouble."

"Alright," said Shane, Tori, and Dustin, "ninja storm! Ranger form!"

"Thunder storm!" said Blake and Hunter, "ranger form!"

"Samurai storm!" said Cam, "ranger form!"

They all morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Alright, rangers!" said Shane, "let's do this!"

The six rangers charged towards the Kelsak Furies and defeated them with hardship. Lothor, Vexacus, Motodrone, and Shimazu left the scene and went back to their base.

"Those Power Rangers think that they can beat us," said Lothor, "they are wrong! We will conquer the world, rangers or no rangers!"

"Good job, rangers!" said Kanoi, "I know that you can do it. I have faith in you. Believe in yourselves, and you will have the victory!"

They all smiled and went their way.


	2. Shark Attack!

Shark Attack!

Some citizens in Blue Bay Harbor were enjoying themselves on the beach. However, Vexacus was in the location looking for trouble. Now, two boys placed shark-like fins on their heads to make it look like sharks were in the ocean nearby. They were just playing a prank. Soon, the public that were swimming in the ocean noticed what looked like sharks and scurried to the ocean shore.

"Sharks!" said many people as they exited the waters. The lifeguard was alerted, and he knew that something strange was going on. She hopped in his boat and swam towards the 'sharks'. Then, the lifeguard noticed it was just two boys playing a prank.

"What are you boys doing?" asked the lifeguard.

"It was just a prank," said one of the boys, "pretty funny, huh?"

"Actually, it was not funny," said the lifeguard, "what if people were attacked with real sharks? That would be dangerous, then, wouldn't it? Faking danger is not funny. Haven't you heard of the boy who cried wolf? That can happen, you know. You know what; I'd appreciate it if you left the beach, right now."

"Okay," said one of the boys.

The boys swam out of the water and swam to the shore. Then they called their parents, and their parents came to pick them up. Also, the lifeguard told their parent what the boys did. The boys were taken home and disciplined. The lifeguard told their parents that they can no longer be on the beach.

"So," said Vexacus, "humans are afraid of sharks, huh? We'll let's see about that!"

Vexacus returned to the base, and he went looking for Lothor.

"Hey, Lother!" said Vexacus.

"Yeah?" asked Lothor, "what is it?"

"The humans are afraid of sharks," said Vexacus, "they will be more afraid with a shark monster!"

"I agree," said Lothor, "let me get my PAM."

Then Lothor created the shark monster, Sharkticon and sent him to the beach. Soon, people started to become afraid.

"Shark!" said many of the residents.

"Not those boys again!" said the lifeguard, "this has got to stop!"

The lifeguard came to the situation and noticed that it was a shark monster. The lifeguard then ran in the opposite direction. Suddenly, an alarm sounded on Hayley's computer. She alerted the rangers, and the rangers went into their home wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked Dustin.

"Well," said Hayley, "there is a shark monster who is causing trouble at the Blue Bay Harbor beach."

"Ready, rangers?" asked Shane.

"Ready!" said the others.

"Ninja storm, ranger form!" said Shane, Tori, and Dustin.

"Thunder storm, ranger form!" said Blake and Hunter.

"Samurai storm, ranger form!" said Cam.

They all morphed and arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Tori.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Sharkticon, "get a load of this!"  
Soon, Sharkticon started shooting sonic waves at the rangers. The rangers' ears began to ache.

"My ears!" said Tori.

"I can't take much more noise like this!" said Dustin.

"Let me try something," said Shane.

Shane took his Eagle Blaster and zapped Sharkticon right in the mouth. Soon, his teeth began to ache. Then, all of the rangers were able to stand up.

"Alright," said Shane, "let's put them together!"  
The five rangers assembled their weapons and formed the Thunderstorm Cannon. They all pulled together.

"Ready, fire!" said Shane.

The blast knocked Sharkticon unconscious. Then, Lothor healed Sharkticon and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Hunter.

"Kanoi!" said Shane, "we need the zords!"

"They're on their way," said Kanoi.

All six zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their respective zords. They formed the Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord, and the Samurai Star Megazord.

"Alright," said Shane, "let's do this!"

Again, Sharkticon shot sonic beams at all three Megazords. The Megazords all fell to the ground, and the rangers' ears began to ache.

"We have to do something!" said Tori.

"I have an idea!" said Cam, "okay, Hunter and Blake, this one's coming to you! Power disk! Locked and dropped!"

Soon, the horseshoe crab power sphere appeared and the horseshoe crab weapon appeared on the Thunder Megazord's hand.

"Alright, bro!" said Hunter, "let's do this!"

"Yeah!" said Blake.

The Thunder Megazord charged through Sharkticon, and as a finisher, they blasted Sharkticon, and Sharkticon fell over and exploded on contact with the ground. Sharkticon was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Okay, Vexacus," said Lothor, "how should I deal with you? This was your dumb idea!"

"I'm sorry," said Vexacus, "have mercy on my soul!"

"Whatever," said Lothor.

Lothor walked away. Now, the beach was restored to order. There may have been sharks in the ocean, but they posed no threat. As a result, the lifeguard decided to take his job more seriously.


	3. Rock, Paper, Scissors

Rock, Paper, Scissors

Motodrone was in Blue Bay Harbor looking a way to cause trouble. He stumbled on two boys playing rock, paper, scissors.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" said the two boys.

One boy formed a pair of scissors with his hand, and the other boy formed a piece of paper with his hand. The first boy ended up winning.

"You lose!" said the first boy, "scissors cut paper!"

"Man!" said the second boy.

Just, then, Motodrone had an idea.

"You know," said Motodrone, to himself, "rock, paper, scissors, eh? That gives me an idea!"

Motodrone returned to the lair and searched for Lothor. He met Lothor in one of the lair's hallways.

"Hey, Lothor," said Motodrone, "wait up!"

"What is it now?" asked Lothor.

"I noticed two boys playing rock, paper, scissors!" said Motodrone, "what if we make a paper monster, a rock monster, and a scissors monster. With all three monsters, the rangers will lose the battle!"

"I like it!" said Lothor, "leave me be so that I can create these monsters."

"Right, boss," said Motodrone.

Lothor took his PAM and created the rock monster, paper monster, and the scissors monster. They appeared in front of Lothor.

"What are your orders, boss?" asked the rock monster.

"I don't care what you do," said Lothor, "just cause destruction in Blue Bay Harbor!"

"You got it, boss!" said the rock monster.

The three monsters went down to the city of Blue Bay Harbor and began attacking the public. The public began to panic and run wild. They reacted in fear. The three monsters began to laugh at their misery. Suddenly, an alarm sounded on Hayley's computer. She then called the rangers, and thye arrived at the home as soon as possible.

"What's going on, Hayley?" asked Dustin.

"There's three monsters attacking the Blue Bay Harbor city square!" said Hayley.

"It appears to be a rock monster, paper monster, and a scissors monster!" said Dustin.

"I think I understand now!" said Shane, "I think that they got this idea from the game rock, paper, scissors!"

"Probably," said Cam, "anyway, we need to get down there!"

"Right," said Shane.

"Ninja storm! Ranger form!" said Shane, Tori, and Dustin.

"Thunder storm! Ranger form!" said Blake and Hunter.

"Samurai storm! Ranger form!" said Cam.

They all morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Alright!" said Shane, "let's do this!"

The rangers charged towards the three monsters, but the three monsters managed to knock them to the ground.

"We have to do something!" said Dustin.

The three monsters laughed evilly at the rangers' misery. Dustin then had an idea.

"Lion Hammer!" said Dustin.

He hit the ground with the Lion Hammer, and all three monsters fell to the ground twice, because Dustin hit the ground twice. The rangers then quickly got up.

"Good thinking, Dustin!" said Shane.

"No problem!" said Dustin.

Then, the three monsters got up. Then Tori used her Sonic Fin and shot soundwaves at the three monsters. They fell to the ground again.

"We can't let them get back up!" said Shane, "let's use our blasters!"

"Right," said Hunter.

Hunter and Blake formed the Thunder Blaster, and Tori, Dustin, and Shane formed the Storm Blaster with the Eagle Blaster in front.

"Ready, fire!" said Hunter and Shane.

The blast caused the paper monster and the scissors monster to fall to the ground. However, the rock monster was unharmed. He laughed at their futile attempt.

"He's still up!" said Tori.

"Yeah," said the rock monster, "and I'm going to take you down! I don't need those others! I can do this by myself!"

The rock monster charged towards the rangers and knocked them around. The rangers fell to the ground.

"I have an idea!" said Tori, "Sonic Fin!"

She shot sonic waves from the Sonic Fin, and then the rock monster fell to the ground.

"I figured that would work!" said Tori.

Lothor became furious, noticed the situation, healed the rock monster, paper monster, and the scissors monster, and made them giant.

"Oh, no!" said Dustin.

"We can do this!" said Shane.

"Kanoi," said Shane on his commuicator, "we need the zords!"

"They're on the way!" said Kanoi.

The six zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped into their respective zords. They formed the Storm Megazord, the Thunder Megazord, and the Samurai Star Megazord.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Shane, "everyone take one monster each!"

"Right!" said the others.

The rangers in the Storm Megazord chose the paper monster. The rangers in the Thunder Megazord took the rock monster. And Cam took the scissors monster. They attacked each other and exchanged hits and kicks. The three Megazords managed to knock the three monsters to the ground. They had a rough time getting back up.

"Alright, let's finish this!" said Shane, "serpent sword! Move to the power of three!"

The three forms hit the paper monster three times with each of their serpent swords. The paper monster fell to the ground and exploded. It was no more.

"Spin Blade!" said Hunter.

The Spin Blade appeared, and the thunder rangers powered it up and slashed it through the rock monster. As a result, the rock monster fell to the ground and exploded. The rock monster was no more.

"Spin Bee!" said Cam.

The spin bee came from the Samurai Star Megazord, and it hit the scissors monster multiple times. As a result, the scissors monster fell to the ground and exploded. It also was no more.

"Whew!" said Tori, "we did it!"

"Yeah!" said Blake.

"Motodrone?" asked Lothor, "where are you?"

Motodrone was hiding from Lothor, because he was afraid to face him, because his idea did not work out. He waited for Lothor to calm down. He hid until then.

"Good job, rangers," said Kanoi, "you did well! You did not walk away when things became tough. Good job!"

The rangers all smiled and went their way.


	4. The Monster Mess

The Monster Mess

Vexacus, Motodrone, and Shimazu were having a meeting with Lothor.

"As you know," said Lothor, "we are not making any points on the scoreboard. We need to come up with a good idea that will cause the rangers to be surely defeated."

"Now, boss," said Motodrone, "I know my idea of using three monsters didn't work, but this time, I am suggesting that we use a whole bunch of monsters. If we use a whole bunch of monsters, the rangers will not be able to take them down. They'll be overwhelmed!"

"You might have something there!" said Lothor, "I think that might work!"

Lothor took his PAM and formed twenty monsters. They appeared right in front of him.

"Go down to Blue Bay Harbor and start wreaking havoc!" said Lothor.

The twenty monsters left the lair and went down to Blue Bay Harbor.

"Victory is ours!" said Lothor.

Lothor began to laugh evilly. The twenty monsters severely harassed the public, and the public began to run wild and panic. The alarm sounded on Hayley's computer. Hayley call the rangers, and the rangers came as quickly as possible.

"What's going on, Hayley?" asked Hunter.

"You guys may not like this," said Hayley, "but it appears that Lothor has sent twenty monsters to the city. You guys can handle it. We'll be working with you at the same time."

"Gotcha!" said Shane, "well, rangers, I believe that we can still do this!"

"Yeah!" said Hunter.

"Ninja storm! Ranger form!" said Tori, Dustin, and Shane.

"Thunder storm! Ranger form!" said Blake and Hunter.

"Samurai storm! Ranger form!" said Cam.

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Alright, guys," said Shane, "it may look bleak, but we can still do this!"

"Right!" said Tori.

They charged towards the twenty monsters, but the twenty monsters overwhelmed them. They knocked the rangers to the ground. The rangers got up, and then the twenty monsters knocked them to the ground again. This began a continuing phenomenon.

"I think that we need to regroup," said Tori, "we're fighting a losing battle!"

"Shane," said Hunter, "I think she's right! Let's get back to base. Maybe Hayley has come up with an idea!"

"Right," said Shane, "let's go, everyone!"

The rangers retreated and went back to the home.

"I guess that we were too much for them!" said one of the twenty monsters.

They all laughed, including Vexacus, Motodrone, Lothor, and Shimazu. The six rangers arrived back to the house.

"We don't stand a chance against twenty monsters!" said Dustin.

"Yeah!" said Blake, "we have to come up with a solution and fast!"  
"You know, rangers," said Hayley, "I have come up with something!"

"Yeah?" asked Shane, "what is it?"

Hayley opened a briefcase. The rangers looked inside.

"These are your Ninja Lancers," said Hayley, "they should hopefully be enough to defeat those monsters. Take them!"

The six rangers reached inside the briefcase and grabbed the Ninja Lancers.

"Alright," said Shane, "with these, we can ensure a victory!"

"Yeah," said Tori, "let's do this!"

They left the house and arrived on the scene.

"Alright, rangers," said Shane, "time for round two!"

"Ninja Lancers, now!" said the six rangers.

The ninja lancers appeared in the rangers' hands. They grabbed them. The ninja lancers worked just like a laser weapon. They had the power to extend and reach long distances. As a result, they managed to knock all twenty monster to the ground.

"Alright, guys," said Shane, "let's form the Thunderstorm Cannon."

Shane, Dustin, Tori, Blake, and Hunter combined their weapons to form the Thunderstorm Cannon.

"Ready, fire!" said Shane and Hunter.

They shot multiple times at the twenty monsters, and all twenty monsters fell to the ground. Then, they briefly celebrated.

"I'm glad that's over with!" said Blake.

"Yeah!" said Hunter.

Lothor became furious.

"Let's see how you do when I make all of these monsters grow!" said Lothor.

Lothor healed the twenty monsters and made them giant.

"Oh, no!" said Dustin.

The twenty monsters laughed at the rangers. One of the monster tried to stomp on top of the rangers, but the rangers moved out of the way.

"What should we do?" asked Tori, "there's too many of them!"

"Let's get back to base!" said Shane.

"Right!" said Hunter.

They left the scene and went back to the house.

"Hayley," said Shane, "there's too many of them! There's no way that we can beat them! We need a plan!"

"Actually, there is something that we can do," said Hayley, "but it's quiet risky!"

"Let's hear it!" said Tori.

"There are a set of zords that may be able to defeat these monsters," said Hayley, "they are the Shadow Zords."

"Shadow Zords?" asked Hunter.

"Yes, the Shadow Zords," said Hayley, "but the only problem is that they are located in the Abyss of Evil, where the ninja powers came from."

"I guess that we don't have a choice," said Dustin.

"We'll, I know that we don't like it," said Shane, "but let's get going!"

"Right," said Blake.

The headed towards the doorway of the Abyss of Evil.

"Okay, everyone," said Shane, "this is a scary place! So, let's stick together."

They opened the door to the Abyss of Evil and climbed inside. To them, it was a scary place. They stuck together as they looked around the scary place.

"Let's look for what we came for and get out of here!" said Hunter.

"Right," said Tori.

They looked around and around, but they could not find what they were looking for. Suddenly, Tori noticed a giant stone on a Abyss of Evil mountain.

"You know," said Tori, "I think that the new zords have something to do with that mountain."

"I think you're right," said Blake, "let's climb it. Hopefully, our solution will be there."

"Right," said Tori.

The six rangers climbed the mountain, though it was hard to climb, but they made it to the top. They noticed the heavy stone.

"How do we move this thing?" asked Tori.

"We don't have to," said Shane, "let me take care of this! Eagle Blaster!"

Shane drew his Eagle Blaster and zapped the stone. Soon, the stone fell to many pieces.

"It worked!" said Tori.

Then, the six rangers looked at what was below the rock, and they found what they were looking for. They looked inside.

"I guess these are them, right?" asked Tori, "now, how do we get these things out of here?"

"I have an idea," said Hunter, "let's pilot them out!"

"It's worth a shot!" said Shane, "let's do it!"

They climbed into the Shadow Zords. The controls were self-explanatory. They were able to get the Shadow Zords from the mountain, and they flew them outside the Abyss of Evil. They also closed the door behind them so that many monsters could not escape. Now, the Shadow Zords resembled a combination of the Shogun Zords and the Rescue Zords from Power Rangers Turbo. Then they arrived on the scene, and Hayley noticed this.

"They're back!" said Hayley.

Kanoi was also happy to see their return.

"Rangers," said Kanoi, on a communicator, "these are your Shadow Zords. They have blasters and the same weapons that each of you possess. Give them a try!"

"Right, dad!" said Cam.

They attacked the monsters with their new Shadow Zords. All of the twenty monsters were defeated. They defeated them when they powered up their weapons. After that, they briefly celebrated.

"Well, everyone," said Tori, "we did it!"

"Yeah," said Blake, "now, let's get back to home base."

Motodrone was pleading for his life before Lothor.

"Boss," said Motodrone, "I did not expect this to happen! I did not know that they would get new zords!"  
"Whatever," said Lothor, "I will defeat those rangers somehow! I will not accept defeat!"

The rangers returned to the house, and they high-fived each other.

"Now," said Hayley, "about these zords, they can combine to form the Shadow Megazord. It is equipped with the Shadow Lance. It is a unit of power. Now, the green Shadow Zord is not part of the Shadow Megazord, but it can be added to piggyback ride the top of the Shadow Megazord to form the Samurai Shadow Megazord. That Megazord is equipped with the Samurai Central Blast."

"Cool!" said the six rangers.

"Now, rangers," said Kanoi, "you must remember. These zords are very powerful but you must only use them like your other zords, if you need them."

"Understood!" said Tori.

And the others smiled. Now, to form the Shadow Megazord, the Thunder rangers form the feet. Tori would form the torso. Shane would form the upper body, and Dustin would form the arms. The Shadow Megazord is black in color, and it is extremely powerful.


	5. Snake Take

Snake Take

Many people were gathered to enjoy the Blue Bay Harbor Zoo. Now, Vexacus was also down there looking for a way to cause trouble. Now, many people were in the cat exhibit and suddenly, a snake appeared. One of the women saw the snake and screamed. Everyone in the cat exhibit and the nearby area heard the scream. The rest of the public was alerted. They also then saw the snake and quickly ran out of the exhibit. Those who were outside the cat exhibit were wondering why many people hurried out of the exhibit. Then, those who were outside the exhibit went to see what was going on inside of there. They also saw the snake and quickly ran out of the exhibit in fear. Vexacus knew why everyone ran out of the exhibit. He went into the exhibit, picked up the snake, and took it back to the lair. He showed Lothor the snake as he approached him.

"What's that snake doing in here?" asked Lothor.

"Well, boss," said Vexacus, "humans hate snakes. Why don't we turn this snake into a monster?"

"That makes sense to me!" said Lothor, "I know that humans hate snakes, so let me do my magic!"

Vexacus took the snake and placed it on the ground, and Lothor took his PAM and zapped it. The snake became a monster called Snakor. Snakor then appeared in front of Lothor.

"What can I do for you, boss?" asked Snakor.

"It turns out that many people are afraid of snakes," said Lothor, "so, go down and cause lots of trouble!"

"Right away, boss!" said Snakor.

Snakor went down to Blue Bay Harbor and began spewing venom at the public. The public ran wild and began to panic. As a result, some people were hospitalized, and there were many ambulances on the scene. Soon, most of the hospitals have reached maximum capacity. The doctors and nurses had a busy day. Then, the alarm sounded on Hayley's computer. The six rangers came as quickly as they could, after Hayley called them.

"What's going on?" asked Tori.  
"Well," said Hayley, "there is a giant snake monster who is wreaking havoc in the city. You guys better get down there!"

"Right," said Shane.

"Ninja storm! Ranger form!" said Shane, Tori, and Dustin.

"Thunder storm! Ranger form!" said Blake and Hunter.

"Samurai storm! Ranger form!" said Cam.

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"I hate snakes!" said Tori.

"I don't blame you," said Hunter, "but we still have to take him down."

"Right," said Tori.

The rangers and Snakor charged towards each other, and they began to fight Snakor. However, Snakor spewed venom at the rangers, and the rangers became weak and slowly and miserably fell to the ground. Snakor began to laugh evilly.

"We have to get back in this!" said Shane.

"Yeah," said Blake.

"Hunter," said Shane, "I have an idea! Let's blast him together!"

"Good idea!" said Hunter.

Hunter took his Crimson Blaster, Shane took his Eagle Blaster, and they fired at Snakor causing him to fall to the ground.

"Alright," said Shane, "we got him! Now, let's make sure that he cannot get up! Let's form the Thunderstorm Cannon!"

Shane, Tori, Dustin, Blake, and Hunter combined their weapons to form the Thunderstorm Cannon.

"Ready, fire!" said Shane.

The beam came from the Thunderstorm Cannon, and it knocked Snakor unconscious. The rangers then celebrated. Then, Lothor healed Snakor and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Dustin.

"Kanoi!" said Shane, on his communicator, "we need the zords!"

"They're on the way!" said Kanoi.

The Eagle Zord, Dolphin Zord, Lion Zord, Navy Insectazord, Crimson Beetlezord, and the Samurai Star Chopper came to the rangers. The rangers hopped inside their respective zords. They formed the

Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord, and the Samurai Star Megazord.

"Alright," said Shane, "let's do this!"

The three Megazords charged towards Snakor, but they could not reach him. Snakor fired venom at the three Megazords, and the three Megazords fell to the ground, and the rangers felt it.

"We have to do something!" said Tori.

"I have an idea," said Hunter, "let's attack him from long range! Let's form the Hurricane Megazord!"

"Good idea!" said Tori.

The three Megazords released their power spheres and formed the ninja firebird. Then the ninja firebird, Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord, and the Samurai Star Megazord combined to form the Hurricane Megazord.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Shane, "typhoon power!"

The rangers in the Hurricane Megazord spun the Hurricane Megazord's blades and released a typhoon that caused Snakor to fall to the ground and eventually explode. Snakor was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Vexacus," said Lothor, "your plan failed! I hate it when plans fail!"

Lothor placed his hands on top of Vexacus's shoulder and zapped him with energy. Then, Vexacus fell to the ground.

"Don't fail me again!" said Lothor.

All of the people who were attacked by Snakor's venom miraculously fully recovered. The hospital saw that this phenomenon was strange. All of them left the hospital unharmed and in good condition. And at the zoo, the people were no longer afraid to visit the cat exhibit.


	6. Smoking Hazard

Smoking Hazard

Shimazu was in Pierce Park looking for trouble. He noticed a bunch of people who were smoking cigarettes in the park. They were also coughing. Then, Shimazu had an idea. He returned to the base and searched for Lothor.

"Lothor!" said Shimazu.

"Yes?" asked Lothor, "what is it, this time?"

"It appears that smoke will cause a danger to the people," said Shimazu, "so, why don't we make a smoke monster?"

"That sounds like a good idea," said Lothor.

Lothor took his PAM and created Smokeoff, the smoke monster. He appeared in front of Shimazu and Lothor.

"What are your orders, boss?" asked Smokeoff.

"Go down to Blue Bay Harbor and start wreaking havoc!" said Lothor.

"You got it, boss!" said Smokeoff.

Smokeoff left the lair and went down to the Blue Bay Harbor central square where people like to gather. Then, after he arrived, he began spewing smoke everywhere, and everyone in the central square began to cough and fall to the ground. Smokeoff began to laugh evilly. Then, the alarm sounded on Hayley's computer. She called the rangers, and they came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Hunter.

"Apparently," said Hayley, "there is a smoke monster who is causing others to wheeze and cough."

"They might die!" said Blake.

"I know," said Tori, "we need to get down there!"

"Alright, guys," said Shane, "let's go!"  
"Ninja storm! Ranger form!" said Tori, Dustin, and Shane.

"Thunder storm! Ranger form!" said Blake and Hunter.

"Samurai storm! Ranger form!" said Cam.

They all morphed and arrived on the scene. They noticed that Smokeoff was spewing smoke, and the people were coughing and getting sick. Then, Smokeoff appeared in front of the Power Rangers.

"That's enough!" said Tori.

"No way!" said Smokeoff.

Then, Smokeoff began to shoot smoke heavily at the rangers. As a result, the rangers could no longer see.

"I can't see!" said Tori.

"Yeah!" said Dustin, "me, neither!"

"We have to do something!" said Tori.

While the rangers were stuck in the cloud of smoke, Smokeoff then began to shoot electric jolts at the rangers. As a result, the rangers repeatedly tumbled in the cloud of smoke.

"Alright," said Hunter, "we need to do something and quickly!"  
"Yeah!" said Tori.

Smokeoff did not stop blasting them.

"Hunter," said Blake, "maybe we should use the Thunder Shields! At least, they will shield us from the electric attacks!"

"Good idea!" said Hunter, "alright, everyone, get behind us!"

Tori, Shane, Cam, and Dustin got behind Hunter and Blake.

"Thunder shields!" said Blake and Hunter.

The Thunder Shields appeared right in front of the two thunder rangers. The shields blocked the electric attacks, but the rangers still could not see. Hayley noticed the rangers' misery and called them on their communicators.

"Rangers," said Hayley, "maybe I can use the scanners on the computer to pinpoint his position!"

Hayley scanned on her computer and notified the rangers on the monster's location.

"Hunter, Blake," said Hayley, "the computer says that he is right in front of you!"

"Really?" asked Hunter.

Then, Hunter and Blake took their Thunder Staffs and hit Smokeoff with their staffs. As a result, the smokescreen disappeared, and Smokeoff became visible.

"Good job, Hayley!" said Shane.

"No problem!" said Hayley, "I'm sure that you guys can take it from here!"

"Gotcha!" said Shane, "alright, guys! Let's do this! Eagle Blaster!"

Shane hit Smokeoff with his Eagle Blaster. Then, Smokeoff began to tumble.

"Alright!" said Shane, "he's down! Now, let's form the Thunderstorm Blaster while we have the chance!"

"Right!" said the others.

Blake, Hunter, Tori, Dustin, and Shane formed the Thunderstorm Cannon.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" said Shane.

The blast knocked Smokeoff out cold. He became unconscious. Then, Lothor noticed the situation, healed Smokeoff, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Dustin.

"Since this guy is capable of causing trouble with his smoke, I suggest that we use the Shadow Zords!" said Hunter.

"Agreed!" said Shane, "let's do it!"

Shane then got on his communicator.

"Kanoi!" said Shane, "send the Shadow Zords!"

"They're on the way!" said Kanoi.

All six Shadow Zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright," said Shane, "let's do this!"

Smokeoff shot another smokescreen, and the rangers could no longer see. And, he also took advantage of the situation and began zapping the six Shadow Zords. Then, the Shadow Zords fell to the ground. Shane got on his communicator.

"Hayley," said Shane, "we're in the same bind! See if you can't pinpoint his location!"

"I'm on it!" said Hayley.

Hayley scanned the area to look for the monster's biorhythms. She found the location.

"There!" said Hayley, "rangers, he is right behind you!"  
Hunter and Shane used their Shadow Zord's weapons, which were the Eagle Blaster and the Beetle Cannon. As a result, the blast hit Smokeoff, Smokeoff fell to the ground, and the smokescreen disappeared.

"Alright," said Shane, "we're back! Now, let's form the Samurai Shadow Megazord! I think that we're going to need it!"

"Right!" said the others.

"The first five rangers formed the Shadow Megazord. And Cam used the green Shadow Zord and went piggyback on the Shadow Megazord to form the Samurai Shadow Megazord.

"Alright," said Shane, "let's take this guy down!"

"Right!" said the others.

"Guys," said Tori, "we can't afford another smokescreen!"

"You have a point," said Shane, "let's finish this! Samurai Shadow Megazord, central blast!"

The blast came from the Samurai Shadow Megazord's chest, and it hit Smokeoff. Then, Smokeoff fell to the ground and exploded on contact. Smokeoff was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Shimazu!" said Lothor, "this is all your fault! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry," said Shimazu.

"Whatever," said Lothor.

Lothor stomped in anger to his room. Now, the public who were affected by the smokescreen quickly recovered, as if it never happened. Then, they went about their lives.

"Good job, everyone!" said Hayley.

"Hey," said Shane, "we couldn't have done it without you!"

Hayley smiled, and then they smiled. Then, the rangers left and went back to the high school.


	7. The Powerless Rangers

The Powerless Rangers

Vexacus approached Lothor.

"Hey, Lothor!" said Vexacus, "wait up!"

"What is it?" asked Lothor.

"Maybe the secret to defeating those Power Rangers is not by destroying them at all," said Vexacus.

"What do you mean?" asked Lothor.

"Maybe the secret is simply getting them out of our way!" said Vexacus.

"I see," said Lothor, "that might work! And I know how I'm going to do that!"

"You do?" asked Vexacus.

"Yes," said Lothor, "I do. Now, let me use my PAM."

Lothor used his PAM and created a monster called Vorton. Vorton appeared in front of Vexacus and Lothor.

"It feels good to be alive!" said Vorton.

"Yes," said Lothor, "and I brought you here for a good reason!"

"What is that?" asked Vorton.

"I want you to send the rangers into the dark dimension," said Lothor, "that way they'll be out of our way!"

"I will see what I can do," said Vorton.

Vorton left the lair. He and some Kelzaks began to attack the citizens in order to draw the rangers out. The plan worked. There was an alarm on Hayley's computer. She called the rangers, and the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Dustin.

"There are some Kelzaks and a monster in the Blue Bay Harbor central square!" said Hayley, "you know what to do!"

"Right!" said Shane.

"Ninja storm! Ranger form!" said Tori, Shane, and Dustin.

"Thunder storm! Ranger form!" said Blake and Hunter.

"Samurai storm! Ranger form!" said Cam.

They all morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Hello, rangers," said Vorton, "let me introduce myself! I am Vorton, and you are leaving!"

Vorton zapped all six rangers with a transporting beam. Soon, the rangers found themselves in a dark dfimension.

"Where are we?" asked Tori.

"I don't know," said Dustin.

"We have to find a way to get out of here somehow!" said Blake.

"The plan worked!" said Lothor, "Vexacus, you are a genius!"

"Thanks, boss!" said Vexacus.

"Now, it's time for the Earth's destruction!" said Lothor.

Lothor and Vexacus began to laugh evilly. Then, they went to Blue Bay Harbor and began to destroy things. Lothor and Vexacus were enjoying themselves and the public's misery.

"You have no hope, world!" said Lothor, "the Power Rangers are gone!"

They began to laugh evilly again. The public became more afraid as ever. They began to run wild and panic.

Then, a bus that came from Angel Grove was getting ready to pull into Blue Bay Harbor. Two people got off. After they got off, the bus continued on its journey to another city in California. They both recognized each other.

"Tanya?" asked the other person.

"Shawn?" asked Tanya.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shawn.

"I was getting ready to ask the same thing," said Tanya.

"Well," said Shawn, "Veronica and I broke up."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Tanya.

"I'm here to visit family," said Tanya, "how about you?"

"Yeah," said Shawn, "me, too."

"Let's call a taxi," said Tanya.

"Yeah," said Shawn.

But the taxi never came. After thirty minutes, they decided to wait outside the bus terminal. Then, they noticed the destruction that was in progress.

"What's going on?" asked Tanya.

"I don't know," said Shawn, "but we should probably get inside."

"I know," said Tanya, "but someone has to stop this!"

Suddenly, a group of Kelzak Furies gathered around Tanya and Shawn. Tanya and Shawn attacked the Kelsak Furies and defeated them with much difficulty.

"I'm glad that's over with!" said Tanya.

"Let find some civilians," said Shawn, "maybe they can help us."

Now, Hayley's house was not that far from the bus terminal, but it was the first option that Shawn and Tanya had. They knocked on the door, but after Kanoi went shopping at a Japanese grocery store, he left the door open. Tanya and Shawn went to the porch and knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Shall we go in?" asked Tanya.

"I guess," said Shawn, "hopefully, this isn't breaking and entering!"

Tanya and Shawn went inside.

"Hello?" asked Tanya.

Both Shawn and Tanya were on the main floor. The ranger base is in the basement. Hayley heard footsteps on the main floor, and she decided to check and see what was happening on the main floor. Then Tanya, Shawn, and Hayley saw each other. Hayley took a defensive stance. Tanya and Shawn als became afraid of Hayley. Hayley picked up a pipe to defend herself with.

"This isn't what it looks like," said Tanya.

"Yeah," said Shawn, "we come in peace!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Hayley.

"We came because we need your help," said Tanya.

Hayley calmed down.

"Well, maybe you can help us," said Hayley.

"What do you mean?" asked Shawn.

"Follow me," said Hayley.

"Okay," said Tanya.

Tanya and Shawn followed Hayley to the basement floor. They saw Kanoi, and Kanoi took a defensive stance.

"Kanoi," said Hayley, "it's okay. They're here to help."

"Who are these people?" asked Kanoi.

"I'm Tanya," said Tanya.

"I'm Shawn," said Shawn.

Tanya extended her hand as if Kanoi was going to shake it, and after a short while, Kanoi shook it. He also shook Shawn's hand.

"Okay, guys," said Hayley, "here's what is going on. All of our Power Rangers are trapped inside a dark dimension, and you're the only ones who could possibly help us."

"Okay," said Tanya, "so, what do we do?"

"It sounds risky, but there are two ranger powers, and they are in the Abyss of Evil," said Hayley, "the only way that you can help us is if you become Power Rangers."

"I always wanted to be a Power Ranger!" said Shawn, "I'm in!"

"Yeah," said Tanya, "me, too! What do we do?"

"Now, this isn't a game!" said Kanoi.

"I know," said Shawn.

"Okay, then," said Kanoi.

"Here is a map to the doorway of the Abyss of Evil," said Hayley, "this will lead you there. Make sure that you leave the door open when you enter, because if you don't, you could be trapped in there for the rest of your life. It's that serious. This is a place which you don't want to visit; trust me."

"I'm still in," said Tanya.

"Me, too," said Shawn.

Hayley gave them the map.

"Okay," said Kanoi, "if you are going to save the world, then you need to get going!"

"Right!" said Tanya and Shawn.

Tanya and Shawn left the house and followed the map to the Abyss of Evil. They found it.

"This must be it!" said Tanya.

"Well," said Shawn, "are you ready?"

"I guess!" said Tanya, "let's get this over with!"

They opened the door to the Abyss of Evil and went inside. They remembered to leave the door open. They were afraid, but they continued their search. Then, they found some devices that looked like power morphers.

"Those must be them!" said Tanya.

"Yeah!" said Shawn, "let's get them and get out of here!"

"Right!" said Tanya.

Shawn and Tanya grabbed the two morphers and headed for the door. As they were leaving, a demon chased them, so they ran as quickly as they could to get out of the Abyss of Evil. The demon almost got them, but they made to the exit. They left the Abyss of Evil.

"Close the door!" said Tanya.

Shawn quickly closed the door before the demon had a chance to get out into the world. Tanya's heart was beating rapidly.

"Are you okay?" asked Shawn.

"Yeah!" said Tanya.

"Then, let's get to the house and quickly!" said Shawn.

"Right!" said Tanya.

Tanya and Shawn quickly went back to the house. Hayley was starting to become worried. She was excited to find that Shawn and Tanya made it safely out from the Abyss of Evil and that they managed to get the power morphers. Tanya and Shawn showed Hayley the power morphers.

"I think we've found them!" said Shawn.

"Great!" said Hayley, "let me tell you about your powers. Tanya, you will be a red ranger, but you will also be known as the phoenix ranger. And Shawn, you will be a blue ranger, but you will be known as the panther ranger. As you might have guessed, Tanya, your zord is the Phoenix Zord, and Shawn, your zord is the Panther Zord. Together, when you combine both of your zords, you will form the Soul Megazord. Its finisher is the called the Soul Knuckles. It is a weapon that if you powered up both fists together, it should be enough to put a monster out of its misery. Now, Shawn, you have the Panther Axe, and Tanya, you have the Phoenix Staff. If you put them together, you will form the Soul Cannon. Now, you are also equipped with two blasters and a short sword. Now, as rangers, Shawn, you have the power of ice, and Tanya, you have the power of fire. Are there any questions?"

Silence was in the room, as Shawn and Tanya looked at each other.

"Good!" said Hayley with a smile.

Hayley gave Tanya and Shawn their morphers and communicators. They were overjoyed that they saw them.

"Now, when you morph," said Hayley, "you say, 'Soul Storm! Ranger form!'"

"I like that!" said Shawn.

Tanya smiled at him.

"Alright," said Hayley, "I am giving you two pylons. Now, to activate them, you must place them five yards apart. When they are activated, they will form a dimensional doorway, which will allow the other rangers to travel through them. You can do this. Get going!"

"Right!" said Shawn.

"Soul Storm! Ranger form!" said Shawn and Tanya.

They both morphed and went to Pierce Park. They set the two pylons apart, and suddenly, the rangers who were inside the dark dimension saw a doorway.

"Hey, guys," said Dustin, "it looks like a doorway!"

"It could be our ticket out of here!" said Shane, "let's go, everyone!"

The six rangers traveled through the doorway and found themselves in Pierce Park.

"I think we're home!" said Hunter.

Then they noticed the panther and phoenix rangers.

"Who are you?" asked Tori.

Shawn and Tanya took off their helmets, and the other rangers followed suit.

"I'm Shawn," said Shawn.

"And I'm Tanya," said Tanya, "we were sent to help you and join the team."

The others smiled. They all shook Tanya's and Shawn's hands. Then, Shane's communicator sounded.

"Yes?" asked Shane.

"Vorton and some Kelsaks are causing trouble in the city square," said Hayley, "and this time, don't fall prey to that beam!"

"Gotcha!" said Shane.

Shane and Hayley signed off.

"Well, everyone," said Shane, "let's get going! There's a monster in town!"

All eight rangers went to the scene. They defeated all of the Kelsaks.

"So," said Vorton, "you're back, and you brought friends! No matter, you will still lose!"

"Not if we can help it!" said Dustin.

Vorton began to activate his beam. The rangers quickly noticed it.

"Not this time," said Shane, "everyone, fire at the center of that beam!"

They all blasted the center of the beam, and they disabled it.

"My precious beam!" said Vortor, "let's destroyed! Now, I'm mad!"

"Who cares?" said Hunter.

Vortor charged towards the rangers, and he knocked them around so that each ranger fell to the ground.

"We have to get back up!" said Tori.

The rangers slowly got up. Then, Shane took his Eagle Blaster, and Hunter took his Beetle Blaster,and they managed to knock Vortor over.

"He's down!" said Shane, "now, let's form the cannons!"

They formed the Storm Striker with the Eagle Blaster in front, the Thunder Blaster, and the Soul Cannon.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" said Shane.

All three cannons hit Vorton, and Vorton fell to the ground and became unconscious. Then, Lothor noticed the situation, healed Vorton, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Dustin.

"Kanoi!" said Shane, "we need the zords!"

All of the zords, excluding the Shadow Zords, came to the rangers. The rangers hopped inside their respective zords. They formed the Storm Megazord, the Thunder Megazord, the Samurai Storm Megazord, and the Soul Megazord.

"Alright!" said Shane, "let's do this!"

Vorton tried to activate his beam, but the Thunder Rangers shot blasts from their Thunder Megazord cannons. Again, they disabled the beam.

"My beam!" said Vortor, "it's gone!"

"And you're about to go bye-bye!" said Tori.

Tori, Shane, and Dustin dropped their disks and formed three Storm Megazords.

"Let's hit him with the power of three!" said Shane.

Vortor was hit three times, and then, he fell to the ground and exploded on contact. Vortor was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated and returned to the house.

"Oh, Vexacus?" asked Lothor.

Vexacus knew that Lothor was on a rampage. So, Vexacus hid until he calmed down, though Lothor was searching for him.

At the house, all of the rangers high-fived each other.

"Good job, Shawn and Tanya," said Cam, "you did well for being the new guys!"

"Actually," said Tanya, "I'm not that new!"

"What do you mean?" asked Tori.

"I was the first yellow ranger with two teams," said Tanya, "I was on the Power Rangers Zeo and the Power Rangers Turbo teams. I have experience."

"Tanya," said Tori, "I had no idea! You can use your experience to help us!"

"Sure!" said Tanya with a smile.

"Then, that leaves Shawn as the only new ranger," said Kanoi, "there is something called the ranger code of honor. Fight fair. Work as a team. Keep your and others' identities as a secret. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can!" said Shawn.

"Then, for you two," said Kanoi, "welcome aboard!"

Shawn and Tanya both smiled, and they tightly hugged each other. The others smiled.


End file.
